Father of the Wolf
by ZweI The Penguin With a Pen
Summary: A study of Beowolf culture... sort of. Looking in on a pack of Beowolves as their Alpha changes.


Grimm society isn't much different from our own. Sure, most people don't mindlessly attack and destroy everything around them, and humans don't decompose nearly as quickly as the creatures of Grimm, but within their ranks exists a certain hierarchy and rules to be followed.

Obsidian was the Alpha in the pack of Beowolves we will set our sights on for this story. With his prestigious exoskeleton and superior combat skill, he pushed the pack to success in all its endeavors. His father, Midnight, had been the most impressive specimen in the pack's recollection. He'd had the blackest skin, the hardest and spiniest bones, and the bloodiest forepaws. He'd killed countless warriors, shed the blood and feasted upon the innards of hundreds of thousands of Huntsmen and Huntresses cocky enough to cross him.

Obsidian had killed his fair share, a few thousand or so, and the Alpha was still young and capable, in Grimm years at least. He never led the pack into a battle they could not win, though with tens of thousands of Beowolves at his back, winning battles was never difficult.

Obsidian had no sons, only a daughter named Sable. Capable as she was, (she could tear a Huntsman to shreds with a few well-timed slashes) there had never been a female Alpha, and the Wolves would surely scoff at the idea. They all held tight to their primitive beliefs and practices.

None worried, of course, as Obsidian was still a formidable leader, and his brother Onyx would step into his slot if the need arose. Onyx, however, was a tad too eager to take that responsibility.

\/\/\/\/\/

A Huntsman wandered into the lair of Obsidian the Alpha, gun-sword poised for an attack. The Alpha stared the human down, with his shimmering red hair and eyes black like coals.

"Obsidian the Alpha. You'll make quite a trophy. They'll have my name in books for hundreds of years to come." The Huntsman spoke with swagger and arrogance.

"I will tear you to shreds and dance on your insides as they pour from your body, Huntsman!" The great Wolf howled, and the battle began. The hacks and slashes of the Huntsman's weapon were no match for the Alpha, and even his Dust-enhanced bullets afforded him little advantage.

Sable watched the battle from afar, knowing it would be improper to impose her own strength. Father would not need her help, though. This red-haired fool was as good as dead.

A Dust crystal flew into her father's back, seemingly from nowhere. The Huntsman had no crystals to spare and was on his back anyhow. She scanned the area with her excellent vision and saw the shadow creeping away... the shadow of a Wolf.

As she looked back at the botched battle, she saw that the human had finished the job. Her eyes burned a deep red as she lunged at the foolish Huntsman, shattering his bones with one heavy pounce. Her piercing teeth stabbed the man's skin like hundreds of daggers as she tore his head away from his body.

Her trophy between her jaws, she set out to find the Wolf responsible. She knew exactly where to begin her search.

\/\/\/\/\/

Sable tackled and slashed at her so-called uncle, subduing him with little effort. The counsel of the pack had caught wind of Obsidian's untimely death and was gathered in secret to discuss his replacement. It was almost certain to be Onyx, as the younger brother of the Alpha. Sable would not let that happen, as Onyx would certainly lead their pack to its doom.

"You filthy creature! You helped this human kill my father!" She roared into his face, though he only grinned that awful wolfy grin at her words.

"Mahogany wanted Obsidian for a trophy. I merely helped him complete his mission." The vile Wolf let out a sadistic laugh. Sable could not believe her ears. Was he truly that evil? Having dealings with disgusting humans was sacrilege, but helping a human to murder the Alpha?

"You will _never_ be the Alpha of this pack!" She dragged him out into the pack and had a few Wolves surround him. "Onyx must _NOT_ be our new Alpha! He makes dealings with disgusting humans, and even conspired with one to _murder my father_! _YOUR ALPHA_!" The crowd roared with disdain.

"Who will be your leader, if not me? A woman cannot lead a battle!" Onyx spat, one of the Wolves smashing his head into the ground to silence him.

"Well, she isn't a criminal sentenced to death, and you are..." An elder Wolf spoke, his cohorts shouting agreeable howls into the air.

"He's not wrong..." Onyx surmised. The elder looked at Sable.

"It's your kill, Alpha." He growled, Sable howling at the thought. She turned her eyes to her father's killer, tearing his right foreleg away from his body. She made slow work of her kill, delighting in the bastard's suffering.

"I am your Alpha now, and I promise to lead you much the same as Obsidian did before me!" She announced, her pack bowing and howling her name.

"ALPHA SABLE!"

"ALPHA SABLE!"

"LONG LIVE ALPHA SABLE!"

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: So yeah, this is basically a condensed Lion King with Beowolves, just without the running away, coming of age, and falling in love parts. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this 'interesting' offering.))**


End file.
